Lab Night
by Melty Cat
Summary: Birkin allows Blanky into his lab and the two end up in a very interesting situation.


Birkin signed, removed his lab coat and shirt and tied them both loosely around his waist. He gave Blanky a sideways glance and smirked. "You'd think this place would be cold to work in being a lab, but no."

Blanky, who had been assisting him in setting up hidden cameras and audio devices, had not noticed his half naked state until she turned around to respond to his comment. Her eyes widened as her face tinged a deep shade of salmon. "O-Oh my." She instantly turned around and pretended that she had not seen.

"I'm sweating like a pig." Birkin wiped his brow. "Thank goodness it's all done."

"Uh. Y-Yeah!" Blanky turned a little to acknowledge him, but daren't look at him directly for fear of wanting to jump on him. "I see what you mean about feeling hot in here.." She tugged on her collar. Something about him just made her insides feel gooey and her heart was demanding she march over to him and run her fingers over that chest of his. Her brain, however, was screaming at her to not be so damn stupid.

"You should see me during summer. It gets horrendous in here. I end up stripped to my undies in the restricted area. It's got a cooling system in place." Birkin stretched and chuckled to himself over the memory, unaware of the effect it was having on his companion.

"What!?" Blanky suddenly drifted off in thought imagining him in just his underwear and was outwardly grinning like a lovestruck teenager. "Sounds great in summer."

Birkin raised a brow at her and tilted his head. "Hm?"

"Oh! Er..." Blanky attempted to snap herself out of it. "And besides, it's your lab! You're free to dress as much or as little as you wish. I wish I had more freedom at work." She averted her gaze to the metal grating below her feet thankful when Birkin laughed again. It meant he hadn't noticed her silly grin.

"Yeah. Though I don't think the old security guards were too impressed. Maybe that's why they left. Hehe."

"Y-yeah? I was about to ask what happened to them." Blanky slumped down in one of the office chairs and wiped her face with a hand exhausted from the work they had been doing. Bugging a lab was not the easiest task in the world.

Birkin decided that he too would join her in a rest now that all the cameras were in place and sat himself down in a chair opposite her. "Maybe they thought I was a fruit loop."  
Blanky abscentmindedly started to remove her shirt revealing her tank top underneath. This made the scientist instantly look up instantly. "C-Comfortable?" He flashed her a little grin.

"I was beginning to toast in these clothes."

He waved a hand nonchalantly. "It's a free country. Er, lab. It's a free lab. Feel free."

"Feel free to what? Hey I dont suppose you have a shower in here do you?"

"Yeah, there's a washroom down the hall, to the right and down some steps."

"Thanks." Blanky stood up from her chair and wandered over to her bag that she had dumped by the door when she had first entered the lab to get to work. She removed a towel and made her way to the washroom.

Birkin looked around the lab to double check all the cameras and booted up a console, his fingers rattling away. There was still a lot of work he needed to get on with and it passed the time just fine. In fact, time flew by and by the time he knew it Blanky had returned from her shower wrapped in nothing but the towel. "Oh h-hey..." He stared for a moment before averting his eyes awkwardly in an attempt to keep his focus on his work. "You have a nice shower?"

"I did! You have no idea how good it felt, my skin was almost suffocating in those clothes." Blanky couldn't help but notice his awkwardness and found it adorable. "Yeah. The water running down my skin felt so good." She dropped her towel without even thinking and removed a neglige from her back, slipped it on, picked up the towel and wrapped it round her head.

Birkin was just taking a sip of water and ended up choking on it as soon as the towel hit the floor. "AGH GLECK, ahem. Quite. Y-Yeah, it c-can be... Pretty bad in here."

"You alright there?" She walked over to him and gently patted him on the back.

"Fine fine! Just took it down the wrong way."

Blanky's eyes scanned his bare back. It was sticky against her fingers from his sweat and had a couple of scars from what she could only assume was from his past. "So uh, what are you working on? If you dont mind me asking, that is."

Birkin instantly changed the subject. "So, uh... Is that standard issue?" He pointed to her neglige and coughed once more to ease the itch that was still bothering his gullet.  
"Cheeky! I usually wear it off duty though. Its also one of the only matetials my skin doesnt get irritated to. It is very soft."

"Ah. You know, there is an even better way of treating skin irritation when it comes to fabric."

"Yeah? Whats that?"

Birkin looked up at her, a spark of bravery in his eye. "Don't wear any clothes."

"Oh m-my!" Her face turned bright red as she covered her mouth with her hands. "W-Well. If you must know, I d-don't usually wear... Clothes. If I can help it. Off duty, that is!"

"I was going to say. I've never heard of a naked cop before."

"Hey, you know how those two would react if they saw us now, dont you?" She gestured with her thumb in the direction of the exit and propped herself against his desk with the other hand to watch him work.

"I could imagine it being a mix of screams and melodramatic expressions. Or, who knows, maybe they are freaky and ask us to get down together." He paused with a sly grin, waiting for her response.

Blanky's eyes widened as she let out a very loud laugh. "Get down together, eh?"

"Maybe Turbo is into that sort of thing? Come to think of it, I did see him checking you out earlier." Birkin waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Oh yeah? Are you sure you mean him?" She lowered her head and looked him directly in the eyes, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"OK, OK, you got me." Birkin put his hands up in defeat and slapped them back down on his thighs.

"Huh?"

"Maybe he was checking out me instead."

Blanky let out more loud laughter and shook her head. "Well, I couldnt blame him though, or anyone for that matter."

Birkin smiled and put his head back down to continue working, a little red faced. "Good job I don't swing that way then."

Blanky stroked his hair sympathetically and stared at the screen. "You poor thing, being swamped with work all the time." She genuinely felt terrible for all the work Birkin seemed to have on his schedule. It seemed as if he never stopped, even when the arcade was closed and it wasn't fair. "Well, I'd better get back to my chair." She removed her hands from his hair and began to make her way back to her seat.

"Oh, really? I was enjoying that."

"Y-Y-You were?"

"Been a long time since anyone's done that."

"Oh." She made her way back over and [laced her fingers in his hair once more, massaging his scalp. "I understand." Her mind went back to the time he had mentioned his wife being killed and bit down on her lower lip, a wave of guilt sweeping over her.

Birkin just continued typing enjoying the rare attention he was getting. He shuffled a little in his seat and rolled his shoulders. He felt so tense after all the work he had been doing putting the hidden cameras in the vents. Blanky slowly ran her fingers down the back of his head, to his neck and down to his shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. She inwardly gave herself a gold star when he responded with a satisfied sigh and relaxed into his seat more.

"You like that, huh?"

"Yeah, feels good. I've been feeling the stress of all my work lately. Not good."

"Aww! You're always on your toes. I'm guessing you're working on a very important project right now." She moved her fingers up to his neck again. "Oh and, in case I didnt say it, nice lab you got here."

"Thank you. And yes. It's a very... Important project."

She moved her hands down his back, completely in her element that she was finally able to touch him after admiring him for so long. "Is it... uh..."Like the previous one you did? The G-virus or something?" She was suddenly shaken from her daze as he arched his back and let out a moan.

"Oooh yeah. Lower." She obliged and smiled wider as he sounded as if he was almost purring. His voice took on a lower, more husky tone from the effects of her touch."This is... New stuff."

"N-New stuff eh? Is it...dangerous?"

"It... Could be. Not as dangerous as what you're doing though."

"This, dangerous? It's nothing, really. I can be even more dangerous than this." Blanky leaned her face down and chuckled in his ear. She suddenly felt so confident, it was very odd. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he made her feel so at ease when they just talked. She could feel herself losing the battle. The battle that she had promised herself that she would not lose. She had promised herself over and over that she would never fall for a scientist, especially not after what had happened in her past. But, she didn't care. She was losing the battle and she just did not care one jot. "I-I-I think my h-hair should be dry by now." She shook herself free of her thoughts, stood upright and removed the towel off her head and shook her long, auburn hair free of its fluffy prison. "Yup, already dry. This lab dries stuff fast!"

After dumping the towel to one side she leaned back down to him and continued her massage. "So... Dangerous. Well, I don't think you have to worry."

"No, no. It's already dangerous." He grinned up at her. "You know, I have a split personality. Be careful, you might wake him."

"Ooh I'd love to meet him. I wonder what hes like? Tell me more. How do I wake him?"

"He tends to come out when people give him back rubs, don't you know."

"Ah, so that's it! Well, it would be fun to meet him."

Birkin let out a chuckle as he leaned over his desk so she could reach better.

"Yes, if you fully lean yourself against your desk it will be even easier." She quickly made her way to her bag and pulled out a small bottle of oil that she kept with her for her downtime. "And you can relax fully. Just a second." She emptied some into her hand and placed the bottle back in her bag, made her way over and smeared it on his skin. "I usually use this when someone has passed out, but its great for massage too. Now, try to forget about your work for a while."

Birkin didn't reply and leaned further over his desk being careful not to mash the keyboard with his face.

"So, Mr Jekyl-n-Hyde." Blanky grinned and rubbed his back again, digging her fingers in a little harder than before.

Birkin grunted and groaned a little as his muscles protested against the pressure.

"Ohh my, did I hurt you? I do apologise !"

"No. No. It's just all tight around there. It's good, I promise."

"You sure about that? Sorry, it seems I don't know my own strength sometimes. "

"I carry all my stress in that area from being slumped over a desk all day. It feels good to have it released." He reached back and patted her hand. "Carry on. Please."

A wave of shyness suddenly overwhelmed Blanky as his hand connected with hers and she felt her temperature rise inside her, her heartbeat thundering against her ribcage. It made her stop for a moment to regain some control of herself.

Birkin raised his head and looked back at her a little confused as to why she had stopped. "Everything OK?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, sure! I just... don't easily feel so nervous, you see. That's all."

"Ohhh, I see. I make you nervous do I?" He instantly sat up, swiveled his office seat round and leaned back with his elbows on the arm rests .

Blanky flinched in surprise and ended up falling onto the floor. "Ehehe, yeah! B-B-But that's good, if you know what I mean." She ran a hand through her hair and looked him in the eyes. "You know Birkin, I had the wrong impression about you. All this time I thought you were a shy guy but...Who knew you were so..."

"I'm in my own environment. I'm told I'm much different when I'm here."

"Well, that's good." She attempted to pull herself up off the floor, but ended up falling in a heap in Birkin's lap. "Gah! I'm sorry, it's this weird shakey feeling in my legs!"

Birkin just smiled and patted her lightly on the leg. "It's fine. Don't worry so much."

"Oohh, that...that felt nice!"

"Yeah?" He chuckled and leaned his face in closer as he repeated the patting, revelling in the reaction he was getting from her. "Now. How about you continue that massage? I still need to get some work done, but I'm sure that you will be able to reach from there." He shuffled and adjusted Blanky so that her legs were round his waist and through the arm rest holes .

"Aww c'mon!" Blanky pouted, disappointed that he was thinking of his work again despite being in such a potentially passionate situation. "You need a longer of a break than that! Or are you scared of me, Mr Birkin? "

"Haha, scared?" He scratched the back of his neck. "No, no. On the contrary."

"Fine." She hooked her hands under his arms and began to massage his back again, this time making sure to add in seductive caresses. She knew exactly what she was doing and began to hum a tune, comfortable in the fact that she was working him up. She could feel his body tensing against her.

"You know, I don't really get much time to relax myself. It's been a long time since I did , to be honest."

Birkin was indeed starting to get into quite a flustered state and was struggling to type. He grunted and gave her a sideways glance, fumbling with his words a little. "Oh? Y-Yeah. Me too. It's always, you know. Work work work." He suddenly caught a whiff of something floral. "Is that lavender?"

"Why yes it is! You like?"

"It's been a while since I smelled it. My grandmother used it."

"Aww. It must be wonderful to have a family. What was your grandma like? "

Birkin stopped typing. "She was an odd one. She'd keep so many cats you'd sit down for one second and be covered in fur. But she was nice."

"Oh wow. A cat person? She must have loved you very much and been really caring."

"I'm not sure really who she loved more. Her family, her cats, or her house."

"Sounds rather confusing." She continued to work her slender fingers on his back. "But then, I cant really talk I guess. my family situation has got to be even more so. "

"Her house was filled with cats, ornaments of cats and... Dead cats. Taxidermy, of course!"

Blanky stopped momentarily in surprise. "She had her pets stuffed when they died? I've never witnessed that. But I have been around dead bodies a lot. Which is why it feels nice to be able to be near one with a human touch. "

Birkin chuckled under his breath and rubbed her back with a hand. "Yeah. She didn't want to part with them. Actually, one of my first experiments other than the pigeon was one of her old cats." He started typing again. "I inherited it when she passed."

"Oh I see. Your other experiment? " She suddenly felt self-conscious. "Oh, I'm sorry, here you are working and im just talking away."

"I only have a small section left to type."

"Glad to hear it! "

"Juuuust a little mooore. There. All done.!" He kicked off from the desk and swiveled the chair round and round laughing as they both twirled in the middle of the room.  
Blanky let out a surprised squeal and held onto him as he made a playful growling sound . She nearly fell, but Birkin managed to keep her stable on his lap.

"Thanks, you saved me! "

"I'm such a hero. A messed up, geeky lab guy that creates monsters type of hero!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

He couldn't help but laugh at that as he rested his head innocently on her shoulder . "I'm sure no one else would agree."

"Yeah? Like who?" She moved her arms tighter around his neck and smiled.  
"Pretty much the majority of Raccoon City."

Blanky lowered her voice, a hint of seduction in her tone. "Oh yeah? Well, they know nothing, Birkin. Nothing at all. "

"They know it was my fault for pretty much casting their city into hell. I suppose that's one thing me and the racer boy have in common. We both have something to prove."

"Something to prove? That you're innocent to the whole city? "

"Well, not so much innocent. I did do it, after all. But, more that it's not how I work now. At least, not outside of gameplay."

"Oh I know." It was then she decided enough was enough and pushed him out of his seat and onto floor. She sprawled on top of him, but realized what she had done. Was it too forward? She lowered her face sheepishly.

"OOF!" Birkin hit the floor and laughed playfully. "Relax! That's an order, officer!"

"Yes sir!" She saluted him mockingly. "So, what happned to this other guy, your split personality? "

"Oh, you want him to say hi, huh?"

"Why? Is he really that bad? "

"Well..." He hooked his arms around her. "I don't see why not."

After a moments pause he pulled her face closer and planted a kiss on her lips


End file.
